tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
The BurgerLord vs ToxicHolyGrenade Battle
This takes place after the events of the THG vs Saris battle. Could this be the battle to end all battles? Back in January, 4th 2016, Devad made a thread in order to mock BurgerLord, however, in a shocking swerve, Devad turned on THG, knowing that he's leading Devad down a life of internet infamy and is now friends and acquaintances with a handful of people in the GMod community. However, on January, 16th 2016, THG tried to bribe his way in to the community, saying (and I quote: "Saris, I'm sorry for "ordering" (keep in mind he put quotations around ordering, as if it was an exaggeration) you around, and, being such a self-righteous cunt to everyone here. As for you UselessTeam, if you'd forgive me (also, keep in mind he said "if you forgive me"), I would gift you a special TF2 hat, and a weapon for free as an apology. The hat in question is the Assassin Grade, A Well Wrapped Hat, and the Commando Grade, Night Terror Scattergun, and a Mercenary Grade, Shot to Hell Pistol. You people as a community, is a fair, successful, and a great one as well. I really wish to be forgiven and to be part of the community once more, and hopefully Shadow would forgive me as well. Please, Please, give me another chance, its you're choice. If you still hate me, I understand. But, I want you to no longer annoy, and vandalize my Freak articles, or else this "conflict" (And now he tries to guilt trip them by saying "IF YOU DON'T FORGIVE ME, THIS WAR WILL KEEP GOING") will go unsettled forever. I also apologize for being extremely aggressive towards you and you're UselessTeam, you're an amazing person to have the pleasure to hang out with. Kuga, if you're reading this, I want to apologize for anything I've done to your community, and I wish you'd forgive me and treat me as part of your community again. If you'll forgive me, I will gift you a TF2 item for free as an apology, a Commando Grade, Blue Mew Rocket Launcher, the Mercenary Grade Diplomat, and a Killstreak Air Strike since Soldier is your favourite class. Saris, I apologize for ripping off your characters, and other aforementioned, horrible things I had done. If you'd forgive me, I will give you a TF2 item for free, a Mercenary Grade, Strange Berlin Brain Bowl, and The Space Diver. ShermanZAtank, I apologize for everything I've done with you, and hopefully you'll understand. If you'll forgive me, I will gift you some TF2 items for free as an apology. Items in question are the Mercenary Grade, Strange Graylien, the Strange Chicago Overcoat, A Hat to Kill For, and a Strange Cloak and Dagger." This, of course, grabbed BurgerLords attention and he decided to mess with him some more. But what really sparked the war was this: "I WANT YOU TO STOP COPYING MY FREAKS. YOU'VE STOLEN DIVIDER, AND NOW NEXUS?! GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK! I'd rather report you to the Wikia staff if you refuse to remove the carbon-copies to my Freaks. Simple as that." Around March, 20th 2016, THG seemed to have died down...until a user by the name of "HolyToxicGrenade" came and added fuel to the fire (Oddly enough, HTG isn't THG, as they seem to be at each others necks). Teams Burger Army BurgerLord - Head of the conflict Arcedion - Not in the GMod community but supports BurgerLord Spider-Mad - He's involved. Courtyard - His status is currently ambiguous, but he seems to be against THG. THG Army THG - HEIL HITLER! HTG Army HTG - No one really knows him. He seems like a huge man-child, though. Other AdmiralTrainstorm - Hates to throw fuel into the fire. Dr. Lazlo - Literally stopped caring. UselessTeam - Doesn't really fight, he just wants to know the status of the battle. Category:Battles